


接待室

by Leslie_Cho



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Cho/pseuds/Leslie_Cho
Summary: 云纲性转百合车
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	接待室

并盛中学盛产美人，但最惹人注目的还是那个云雀·委员长·暴力狂·冷艳美人·恭子和沢田·并中吉祥物·蠢萌大胸·纲子。

沢田纲子的爸爸是个女儿奴，他不愿意把女儿交给任何一个臭男人，所以沢田纲子虽然每天收情书收到手软，仍然没有谈恋爱。

但是纲子有个暗恋的人，是那个冰山美人云雀。她从入学见到云雀的第一眼就喜欢上了她，即便后面常常因为迟到被云雀威胁，她还是心动不已。

云雀家教极严，她的暴力是天生的，家里对她称霸并盛的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼，她从来没有不顺心的事——大多数人都不敢，个别勇气可嘉的早已躺在医院忏悔了。但是最近有只小兔子很不听话。

学校敲响了八点整的铃声，那个一蹦一跳的身影准时出现在云雀的视线里。那对晃动的胸每天看都觉得碍眼，云雀撇撇嘴，正准备每日惯例威胁，却发现小兔子身后还带着个废物花心男——笹川京。被浮萍拐抵着的墙碎了一块。

今天下手重了点，那只兔子晕了过去，但是把那个男的送去了医院，也不亏。云雀毫无悔意，她注视着皱着眉不断哼唧的沢田纲子，心里的怒气还没消，她决定惩罚一下这只看不清自己身份的兔兔。

沢田纲子醒过来的时候，手脚都被绑起来了，而且绑的极为巧妙，她越使劲就绑得越紧。害怕与恐惧涌上心头，眼泪便开始啪啪地掉，落在黑色皮面的沙发上晕开不见。她挣扎了几下，就听见一声轻笑，是她最喜欢的人的声音。沢田纲子的脸瞬间红成一片，只担心自己现在被蹭乱的发型和衣着会不会影响云雀对她的观感，把为什么自己会被绑住的事抛在了脑后。

“额…学姐…你怎么会在这啊？”  
“这里是接待室，你刚刚晕过去了。”  
“...！！对了！京君呢！他跟我一起的，他怎么样了！”  
“在医院，怎么，你想去找他吗。”  
“....没有！我不是！那个…”  
“沢田纲子。”  
“什…！”

满脸羞红的沢田纲子急着辩解，实际上她脑容量小得可怜的脑子还来不及处理现在发生的事。她一抬头就看见近在咫尺的那对丹凤眼，里面映着是她呆愣错愕的脸。她下意识往后躲，却发现被沙发顶着，只能眼睁睁看着云雀越来越近，最后咬住她略显丰厚的嘴唇。沢田纲子想起来，她今天特地涂了草莓味的唇膏，全都没有浪费。云雀用一秒时间对自己忍不住咬上去的行动惊讶了一下，下一秒就心安理得地继续啃草莓味的兔兔。沢田纲子的嘴唇实在太甜，云雀忍不住舔了一遍又一遍，顺着缝隙进去，发现兔兔里面更甜。舌头扫过沢田纲子的上颚时，她察觉到身下的纲子颤了一下，她含着纲子的嘴唇轻轻吮吸了一下，舌头开始乱窜扫荡，一轮下来，纲子已经软成一摊水瘫在她怀里。

“笨蛋，呼吸都不会。”

沢田纲子潮红的脸颊和满是水雾的眼睛取悦了云雀，大灰狼要吃小兔子了。

沙发背上胡乱搭着一套女生校服，地上扔着一套内衣和少女小声的呻吟都让接待室蒙上一层粉色的气氛。

云雀叼着眼前充血的乳头，牙齿轻咬着在上面摩擦，舌头不断地挑逗，时不时吮吸一下，惹得沢田纲子一阵颤抖。虽然调走了守在外面的风纪委员，云雀不能接受任何沢田纲子的声音被听到的可能，她让纲子含住她的手指，堵住因为情动无法忍住的呻吟。她慢慢玩弄着纲子的乳头，裙子被纲子蹭得一片湿濡，她顶开纲子的腿，感受到纲子泥泞的下身蹭在自己光裸的大腿上，她停下挑拨纲子舌头的动作，伸手摸了一手黏腻抹在纲子的嘴唇上。

“你看，你那么多水。”

沢田纲子被她的话弄得羞红了脸，理智稍微回笼，又被胸前的舌头舔得意乱情迷。下意识咬住唇边的手指堵住冲口而出的呻吟，又怕咬疼了云雀，她赶忙含住舔了舔刚刚咬住的手指。云雀被她舔得悄悄红了耳廓，嘴上又变本加厉地欺负回来，纲子被她咬的又麻又疼，小腿像青蛙一样一蹬一蹬地挣扎，嘴里还含着云雀的手指，只能呜呜地表达不满。自觉找回面子的云雀终于换了个地方，决定给乖兔兔奖励。

舌头顺着平坦的小腹绕过肚脐，在旁边留下一个吻痕，像是点缀在奶油蛋糕上的草莓。云雀一路直下，鼻尖在纲子湿漉漉的小穴上蹭了蹭，一口咬住阴蒂狠狠地吮吸，纲子被突如而来的快感刺激得整个人弹起，弓成了一只煮熟的虾，发出了一声短促而尖的呻吟。像是被纲子的反应激励了，云雀加快了吮吸的频率，快感一波波地攻击着纲子，小穴里涌出越来越多的淫液流到云雀的下巴上，又滴落在沙发上渗入不见。

“云雀学姐，轻点…太刺激了呜”

云雀从腿间抬头，看见那双红红的兔子眼，占有欲和心理快感以倍数增长。双手拉过纲子的大腿抗在自己肩上，让纲子看清自己腿间的情况。沢田纲子眼看着云雀把鼻尖埋在自己腿间轻嗅，连着脖子都变得涨红，小穴感受着云雀的鼻息，她能清晰地看见云雀的脸，喜欢的人在看着自己私密处的这个认知让她体内腾起一股奇异的兴奋，小穴也激动地收缩。她听见了云雀在笑，她不自觉地把脸往胸前埋，在心里暗骂怎么自己这么激动。

“纲子乖，张开点。”

云雀的声音将纲子从羞耻中拉了出来，云雀的语气里藏着自己都未察觉的温柔，又让纲子羞红了脸，沢田纲子觉得自己像一只蟹，快熟了。

眼前爬满粉红的身体诱惑着云雀，她的目光越过那对肉团看到纲子红到滴血的脸，真可爱啊，她这样想着，又看到了那对胸，真可恨啊，她想，就是这两坨肉，把那些人渣引来的。她带着点恨意，狠狠地揉捏纲子的胸，Fcup果然名不虚传啊，啧，真软。云雀为了更好地蹂躏纲子，身体往前倾，胸前紧贴那湿淋淋的小穴，纲子被弄得腰都软了，重心全靠在恭胸前，但是小穴滑腻得直往下滑，阴蒂断断续续的摩擦让纲子有点不爽快。云雀往前安抚似地蹭蹭，手上动作不停，又朝前含住纲子咬出牙痕的唇轻轻摩挲。

纲子乖乖张开嘴让她亲，双臂抱住云雀的脖子将自己往前送，双腿夹住云雀的腰，主动地摇晃着腰。云雀的腰很细，却很有力，撑住了一整个纲子，她握住纲子的腿弯，将纲子往自己的方向扣紧，两人的私处紧贴在一起，云雀发出一声喟叹。

黏腻的水声让纲子羞于直视她上方的云雀，她转过头，露出了一截染上粉红的脖子，是猎物向狩猎者表达的信任。云雀缓慢有力地扭动着腰，头埋进纲子的脖子轻吻，像是对待宝物又像是猛兽准备饱餐一顿。

“沢田纲子，看着我。”  
“学姐…”

沢田纲子觉得自己还在梦中，否则云雀怎么会有甜蜜涌出，天知道下面的快感多激烈都抵不过现在云雀翘起的嘴角让她兴奋激动。她受到了鼓舞，卖力地缠住云雀的腰，她有一腔喜欢想要讲出口，她张嘴却被当成索吻，所有的呻吟和喜欢都被堵在嘴里。激烈的摩擦最终将所有的兴奋化为高潮，沢田纲子在高潮的余韵中听到了云雀对她说：

“我吞下去了。”你的喜欢。


End file.
